Darling
by dark.setsuna
Summary: [Yaoi 01x02] Instrospection d'un Heechan possessif et dominateur ...


**Titre :** Darling

**Auteur :** Setsu'

**Email :**

**Base :** GW pr changer lol

**Genre :** Heero's point of view and song

**Pairing :** 01x02

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi T-T ni perso ni chanson

**Note&Co :** La chanson s'intitule Darlin' et appartient à Rock Voisine. Je voulais juste préciser que j'ai pris quelques petites libertés vis à vis des paroles, supprimant souvent des mots qui me dérangeaient tout simplement

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaitez une **Bonne lecture -**

* * *

- 

Les recoins doucement brûlés,

Une odeur d'essence imprégnée,

Souvenir d'une vie passée et révolue.

**Sur cette photo un peu blême** réside encore …

Les souvenirs de nos existences cavalières achevées

A travers toutes mes chimères faites d'ambre et de lumière

Mes soupirs et mes espoirs ralliés, je ne conservais qu'une unique obsession

Abolissant et démantelant les limites de ma raison

Préservant l'image d'un idéal indéfinissable

Tes doigts résolument enlacés aux miens,

Ignorant l'endroit où la destinée nous conduirait

Je t'aimais et c'était partagé,

J'ai cru devenir fou

Un désir purement égoïste, de te retenir prisonnier et de t'enfermer

Dans une tour comme dans ces contes de princes et de sorciers

**Je nous voyais en tandem**

Coéquipier lors de nombreuses missions

Confidents à la lueur des chandelles avouant mes doutes et mes contradictions

Mon oxygène pendant la tempête

La raison pour laquelle je me suis battu jusqu'au bout

En espérant qu'un jour, peut être je pourrais observer et conserver …

**Ta main darling dans la mienne**

Depuis la fin de la guerre tu as changé,

Devenu très proches de Rélena, tu vas de soirées en soirées

Sourire et tenue irréprochables

**Sous tes allures un peu mondaines**

Aucun n'échappe à ton charme

Pourtant tu restes le même

Et tes manières à l'ancienne

Précis et vif, tendre et souriant

Tourmenté et détaché

Désinvolte et inconstant

**Qui sait darlin' qui tu aimes ? **

Je suis le premier à l'ignorer

Même si je me surprends à l'évoquer et à y songer…

Le rêver

Le soupirer …

Lorsque ton regard se pose de manière insistante, sur moi, à l'autre bout d'une salle illuminée

Lorsque ta main effleure la mienne dans une proposition muette et concrète

Lorsque tu te réveilles à mes côtés en un début de matinée

Soupirant d'aisance et d'inconstance,

Echappant comme toujours à mes questions, mes interrogations

Par une simple pirouette et un sourire calculé

Dis moi **darling** est-ce qu'il t'arrive de penser à moi ?

Comme moi je pense à toi lorsque tu n'es pas là …

**Dans ta ville américaine, **

Zigzaguant de bulding en bulding,

A la recherche du dernier parfum en vogue, d'un ordinateur dernier cri et toujours plus petit …

Moi je songe continuellement à toi …

**Darling, **

**Tu m'as mis en quarantaine**

Dépendant de tes éclats de rires

De ta silhouette enjôleuse et merveilleuse

Et de ton sourire prédateur et ensorceleur

Pire que la tuberculose ou la rage …

Moi j'ai la rage de toi et il n'existe pas de vaccin pour cela …

Je t'aime, ça ne se contrôle pas

J'ai appris récemment par Quatre que tu étais amoureux

Non pas de manière passagère et éphémère …

Non tu aimes comme on aime vraiment,

Passionnément et souvent inconsciemment

De manière quasi instinctive, c'est presque vitale, insurmontable, inoubliable …

Comme je t'aime depuis déjà un bout de temps …

Comme je t'aimerais toujours, j'en suis sûr à présent

C'est pour ça que je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer…

Que peut être

Il se peut …

Que nos nuits ne soient pas de simples échanges charnelles et des sourires intemporels

Mais les préludes d'un amour enivrant et captivant

Ne t'ais tu jamais interroger sur les raisons qui me poussaient à accepter ?

Ce pacte irrévérencieux et licencieux …

Aishiteru baka, ce n'est pas si difficile à deviner

Je suis sûr que je pourrais le placarder sur tous les panneaux publicitaires de la ville

Que tu ne t'en rendrais même pas compte …

Mais d'un côté c'est ce qui fait, ce pourquoi je t'aime

**Darling … **

**Et quand tu m'entraînes, **

**Je ne suis, darling, plus le même **

Elle est bien loin l'armure de _Perfect Soldier_ que je m'étais forgée

Se désagrégeant à la lueur de tes insinuations mutines et dissolues

**T'auras tout fait pour me plaire**

Redoublant d'efforts, de ruses et d'injonctions

Jusqu'à ce que je cède …

Et que je te prenne dans le cockpit de ton Gundam

A la vieille d'une mission programmée

Ce jour là j'ai cru te posséder

Mais je me suis bien vite rendu compte

Que personne ne parvint à dompter Shinigami

Il reste seul maître de lui-même …

Et plus ça va, plus

**Tu fais monter les enchères **

Mais **dis-moi darling **

**Où ça nous mène ?**

Toute cette mascarade et ces nuits imprévues

J'en ai marre d'essuyer tes déceptions,

De rester impuissant face à tes fuites à répétitions

Alors que j'aimerais tant pouvoir te retenir toute une nuit

Te garder tout contre moi sans interruption ni confrontation

Te posséder, te dominer, t'emprisonner …

Par des serments inviolables et sacrés

Un anneau d'argent comme preuve irréfutable,

Que ce que je ressens pour toi ne se limite pas à une attirance sexuelle

Une attraction indéfinissable et impérissable

Mais à un sentiment unique

Vibrant et Etourdissant

**Pourquoi tant de mise en scène **

**Et pourquoi jouer les sirènes**

J'ai parfois l'impression de jouer dans un mauvais feuilleton de série B

Une ambiance tamisée et des répliques mal écrites

Prisonnier d'un cercle vicieux et luxurieux

Qui nous conduira tôt ou tard

A la déchéance

Que ça soit toi

Ou moi …

**Tu sais darling c'est pas la peine **

Moi je t'aime et je suis prêt à tout …

_Monter haut ou descendre bas_

Ravir ton cœur à celui qui aura, la prétention de le convoiter

Je suis prêt à tout sauf à t'abandonner

Dis moi **darling** est-ce qu'il t'arrive de penser à moi ?

Comme moi je pense à toi lorsque tu n'es pas là …

Que fais tu en ce moment **dans ta ville américaine** ?

Pour ma part, je me languis de ta présence dans cette ville étrangère

T'imaginant, t'évoquant, te fantasmant, te cherchant …

Je m'impatiente à mesure que les minutes défilent sur ce cadran solaire récemment acheté

Et j'espère secrètement que tu me choisiras au dépit de tous ceux qui te courtisent.

Car **darling, tu m'as mis en quarantaine** dans cette ville impersonnelle.

**Tu m'entraînes** dans toutes tes soirées mondaines

Te cherchant sans cesse des raisons pour t'expliquer l'après

Lorsque tous les projecteurs sont baissés,

Et que tu fais des économies au moment de régler,

Le tarif des chambres, puisque l'on en utilise qu'une.

Obstiné, tu ne voudras jamais avouer que tu as attendu toute la semaine

Pour enfin pouvoir te réfugier en toute sécurité.

Pourtant **je ne suis darling plus le même**.

Pas entièrement différent mais pas complètement comme avant.

Et ce depuis que je t'ai rencontré sur ce port,

Au détour d'une arme à feu, d'une méprise, d'un excès de vantardise et d'une jolie fille

A l'époque j'me souviens ….

**Je pensais bien tout savoir sur l'amour et ses rengaines**

Certain quant à mes préférences de ce point de vu l

Hostile et vindicatif à toutes propositions n'allant pas dans le sens prévu

Mais lorsque tu as débarqué dans ma vie, tu m'as tout chamboulé

**Et je me croyais tellement sûr de moi **

Et je me suis retrouvé à douter …

Réalisant doucement que je tombais amoureux d'un shinigami impétueux

Et lorsque alors tu as remarqué mon attirance, tu en as profité pour mieux me faire capituler

Ignorant alors et méconnaissant toujours, mes réelles motivations et sentiments incontrôlés

Il y déjà de cela trois ans et pourtant …

**Ces yeux-là que tu promènes sur moi comme des gestes obscènes **

**Tu le vois bien darling, me gênes …**

Je t'aime trop pour ne pas souhaiter y trouver une réciprocité …

**Mais qui sait darling qui tu aimes ? Qui sait darling si tu m'aimes ? **

HY

- Moi je le sais … Rétorqua l'intrus d'une voix grave

Au son de cette voix familière, le jeune homme détourna les yeux de ses écrits et de sa photographie, son regard se posant sur celui qui venait de faire interruption dans la pièce et par la même occasion, dans ses réflexions.

- Et dire que tu oses me traiter de baka … J'ai pourtant bien l'impression que le plus aveugle de nous deux se trouve en face de moi …

Esquissant un sourire séducteur, Heero renversa l'impertinent sur le lit, échangeant un regard malicieux avec celui-ci alors que ses mains s'hasardaient déjà plus bas.

-

* * *

****

**- The End - **

Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Je n'ai pas écrit de lemon volontairement, 'pas envie de transformer cela en PWP …

J'espère que vous appréciez cette mini fic et j'attend avec impatience vos avis

Pour ce qui est du chapitre sept de Frères, ne vous inquiétez pas, il est en cours de préparation …

**Le dimanche 26 septembre 2004**


End file.
